


An Unnamed Klaine Sick Fic

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, I Was Sick When I Wrote This, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sickfic, Written almost 2 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: I'm sick and miserable, so Klaine're sick and miserable. 'Nuff said.





	An Unnamed Klaine Sick Fic

**Beginning Note: Simple. I'm sick and miserable, so I need my characters to be sick and miserable. Enjoy!**

* * *

  
Kurt groaned as he shoved his head into his pillows when the loud beeping of his alarm clock went off. Blaine looked over and sighed, turning off the alarm and looking over at Kurt.

"Kurt-"

"No Blaine!"

"C'mon Kurt..." Blaine knew Kurt was sick, since he's not exactly the "Master of Subtlety".

"You know I hate the doctor's, Blaine!"

"Kurt...c'mon, you have to go."

"And Blaine, I said no, and that. is. FINAL!"

Blaine sighed. He hated seeing his husband miserable. He hated fighting with him. He just wished he could make Kurt happy, especially when he was sick.

"At least let me take care of you, baby." Kurt looked up through the numerous blankets that were piling over him and up at Blaine.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would!" Blaine moved the sheets so he could see Kurt's face. "I promise not to let you down."

To Blaine's surprise, Kurt gave a small smile. He took this as a green light so he started making some soup and poured a glass of water.

Blaine walked back in to see Kurt had fallen asleep due to his flu. He gave a smile and kissed Kurt's flushed cheek.

"That's it, get some rest baby." He put the water and soup in the fridge and then sat in bed, pet Kurt's hair, and smiled to himself. He loved seeing Kurt sleep peacefully. Even if it was under such circumstances. Either way...being with Kurt, was still the best part of his day.

Even if 300 million kisses later, they were both hacking up and had to have to try and take of each other when both of their immune systems were hit square center. It'll still always be worth it.

* * *

**Ending Note: Ok, I know this is short. I know that it's very sloppily written. And I know it's very rushed. But...I'm sick, my energy is low, so I needed something short and relaxed. That and I haven't written in a while so I just thought I'd give you this. If you want me to just have this be a series of One-Shots, tell me! I love know your opinion. And as always, Thanks for Reading.**   
** ~Lexi in Wonderland**


End file.
